NATSUME is in LOVE with ME
by aiyen
Summary: A random fic. A new student arrives at Alice Academy and easily captured THE NATSUME HYUUGA's heart. Who is she anyway. It's ME! oneshot... aiyenxN


Aiyen's Note: **I've been having this idea since I first started writing stories about Natsume and it won't leave me in peace until I finally write it down. So here it is.**

**I've finally decided to do this story since ahm, for those who are asking, today is my 15****th**** birthday. Fine, so maybe no one is asking but I'm just telling you so you would be forced to give me a review. Ahahahha… As a birthday gift. That would really make me happy! **

**P.S: Expect super OOC-ness…**

**Disclaimer: **I just received a phone call telling me that I don't really own Gakuen Alice. T-T

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

NATSUME is in LOVE with ME

-

-

-

-

-

It was around the afternoon April when all of a sudden the teachers were starting to get pressured because of something. The students were very curious indeed when Mr. Narumi suddenly left them without a word after he was called along with all other teachers to the principal's office for an important announcement.

"_I wonder what's happening."_ This was the question circling from one student to the other.

"Hey Yuu. You're the class president. Didn't Mr. Narumi mention anything to you?" Anna asked when the gang gathered around to let their thoughts out.

"Nope. Whatever's happening right now is a surprise even for them." He answered after taking a long while recalling for any information that might have accidentally slipped from Mr. Narumi's mouth.

Their class was even louder than a rock concert. It wouldn't be that worse if only the noise they're producing is soothing to the ears but it was even more annoying than Mikan's loud squeak.

It seemed all the students of Alice Academy went wild when they were left unsupervised.

Exactly two hours of watching the teachers run around the place like crazy maniacs, the principal finally made an announcement for the students.

"Students of Alice Academy, I would like you to welcome a new student. Her alice is extremely powerful and to say that she is star-ranked student is an understatement." The students' ears were focused on the announcement of the principal.

They were forced to snap out of what seemed a trace (?Correct spelling?) when all sorts of colors painted the sky and loud noises can be hear. They all looked through the window, each of them trying to squeeze his or herself through the large crowd of students.

It was the most extravagant event the academy had ever prepared. After all the fancy stuff, a black car was seen driving in the academy. Whoever was inside sure was important. It was surrounded by some of the highest alice.

"I wonder who's inside that car." Sumire asked while in a deep thought.

"They sure made a lot of effort for whoever it is." Anna commented as she agreed to Sumire.

Soon, most of the students in their class nodded in agreement as they also followed Sumire and Anna's –in-a-deep-thought- look.

The door suddenly opened and it revealed the blonde teacher.

"Please go back to your sits students. I would be introducing the new student momentarily." Mr. Narumi said as he went out of the room again.

That made the class noisy again (what's up with their mood swing. Noisy. Quiet. Noisy. Quiet.)

And again, they mouths were closed when they heard footsteps (told yah ! mood swing!.)

"All right, I'm very much pleased and not to mention honored to introduce to you, our new student, Ms. Aiyen." Mr. Narumi spoke with a smile in his face, totally living up to what he was saying about the "honored thing".

The students gasped as a reaction to what they saw. It was the most beautiful creation they've ever seen. She had black hair, wavelength, bangs kept at the side. And the black orbs of her eyes only added her mystic looks. The boys couldn't help but admire her so much, and this time, The Natsume Hyuuga was not an exception.

"Good afternoon to you all!" She greeted them, and oh, her voice was as sweet as an angel.

"I'm Aiyen… Nice meeting all of you." The boys didn't pay much attention after she said her name; all they could do was to fantasize her.

"So, I guess I should assign you your sit. Proper introduction will be done tomorrow seeing that we don't have much time." He said as he examined the room for a vacant sit.

"Here you are." He said as he pointed to a vacant sit.

"Thank you!" Aiyen said cheerfully as another sigh of admiration escaped the boys' mouth while the girls couldn't help but feel lucky for.

Days passed unnoticed. And our young black haired teen is still trying to adjust with all the stares she's been getting.

Like this afternoon, she's been getting worried sick when someone really persistent was following her. It's not like she can't defend herself with her alice but as much as possible she wants no harm to be done.

_My / Aiyen's point of view_

"Who is this guy? He's creeping me out. Why is he even following me?" I asked myself in thought as I turned around to see if he was gone.

Much to my dismay he was still there. Oh God!

I tried running as fast as I can. I couldn't remember where I was heading. And to add to my problem, it was nighttime too. "What does he want from me?"

I stopped for a while when I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. But a second later I felt him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. Did he mean harm?

"What do you want?" I asked in a calmed voice.

"Natsume?" I let out a question again when I saw his face clearly.

"Aiyen…" He called my name. The way he said it made me sure that he meant good.

This was really my first time seeing him in a level of face to face. I couldn't help but admire his features that were illuminated by the moon shining brightly.

_Normal point of view_

"So, ahm, why were you following me then?" Aiyen asked curiously.

"I just wanted to follow you." He said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

And then he left. She couldn't help but wonder if he was that honest or was he just being sarcastic. Either way, she found him really interesting.

The next day was an extraordinary experience for her. The moment she stepped out of her room, a bouquet of flowers greeted her. She wondered who left it their. She had been receiving a lot of things from her so-called 'admirers' but this gift was kinda different.

She went to her classroom and examined everyone who might show a hint of whoever sent the flowers. Truth be told, it was only the flowers that touched her the most among all the gifts. Why, that's one thing she doesn't know.

The morning passed and soon the afternoon, but she was as clueless as she had been this morning. She had a lot suspects to narrow down.

"Hey Aiyen!" Mikan said from nowhere.

"Oh! Mikan!" She said with equal excitement and hugged her tightly.

Due to Mikan being good-natured, she hugged her back.

"I always wanted to hug you. You seem so cheerful, you know Mikan!" She said, still not letting go of her.

"Finally, Mikan had met a person stupid enough to go along with her." Hotaru commented with still no sign of expression.

"Hotaru!" Mikan and Aiyen said in unison, while pouting.

"Wow. Hotaru was right. Their like long lost twin." And the gang laughed.

"So, are we going to Central Town or what?" Sumire asked impatiently.

All of them said, "yes" except for Aiyen who was occupied for the next hours or so. So she just had to decline.

As she was heading back to her room, she felt the presence of someone else'.

"_Oh great! Another stalker!"_ She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want?" She yelled at him when she turned around to face him.

"Natsume?" She frowned, demanding an explanation.

"Did you like the flowers?" He said.

"You were the one who sent them?" Surprised, she asked.

"Well… Do you think I would be asking you if I didn't send it."

"_Geez, he's so sarcastic…"_ She let out a sigh of defeat.

"Thanks a lot… " She smiled at him remembering how happy she first felt this morning.

"Aiyen."

There he goes again. The way he said it made her feel weird. There was just in the way he called her.

Moments passed and neither one of them spoke a word. The weird feeling was still there but she was also feeling uneasy. She wanted to disappear out of his sight as soon as possible; there conversation was leading to nowhere anyway.

"So… Goodnight then." She told him and turned around to open her door.

But his quick reflex stopped her. He held into her arm and gently wrapped his arms around him

He was honest enough to himself to admit that the girl he so lovingly embraces is the only one who made his heart skip a bit but just a mere smile. He never knew why he loved her, he just did. And this is the moment he's going to confess to her.

"I love you." He said out directly.

"Be my girlfriend." He said out more like a command than a question.

She couldn't help but be surprised. He's just going too fast.

"I…. I have to think about it." She said, her bangs covering her hair.

"All right then. Goodnight." And with that he kissed her cheek and left, leaving the young girl confused.

Nobody knew about it. She never told Mikan or her other friends about Natsume confessing to her. What's the point? She wanted to keep it to herself she can think in peace.

And he was still showering her with all sorts of gifts and affection. Sometimes he's called her just to ask if she was fine. Or he'd accompany her to wherever she was going.

Before she knew, she too had fallen in love.

She planned on telling him that when they were resting under the Sakura tree.

"Aiyen… I love you!" He told her again.

Not a day passed that he wouldn't let her hear those words.

She looked at him. And finally said…

"I love you too Natsume!" Aiyen replied.

"I'll always love you. Even until we grow old and I forget to breath. I'll always remember I love you." He said as the last words faded when he finally kissed her.

-The End-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aiyen's Note: **You don't know how happy I am when I finished this story. I've finally kissed Natsume. Ahhhh! I've always wanted Natsume to confess to me. Hahahaha… I know you sometimes think too…**

**By the way, don't forget to review. Again, I'll consider that as a b-day gift… hahahah… **

**I also dedicate this story to truc.mi and my new friends here.**

**Sorry though for the change of writing style. I'm running out of time, have to go to bed soon. And anyway, I'm a bit confused with this fic, because of writing my name in the scene, I always write Mikan's… Aghh!**

**Review!! And please don't hate for writing this.**


End file.
